Pertandingan Kurosaki Karin
by yowarul
Summary: Karin Kurosaki bertanding..? dengan siapa saja? apa yang saja yang ditandingkan? warning OOC chapter2  w  V
1. Chapter 1

Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Pertarungan Karin Kurosaki milik Yowarul :)

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya adalah pemain terkuat, selama ini tidak ada yang mengalahkannya kecuali saudara perempuannya, bisa dibilang karena ia tidak tega menyakitinya. Ia rela dikatakan lemah demi mengalah untuk kakaknya itu asalkan kakaknya selamat, tetapi harus Hitsugaya akui, kemampuan kakaknya itu tidak ada yang bisa dikalahkan oleh musuhnya. Sehingga suatu hari seorang gadis pun datang.<p>

"Hei, aku mencari pemain terkuat disini!" Teriak gadis itu.  
>"Haah? Apa-apaan kamu mau menantang Momo Hinamori?"itulah nama kakak Hitsugaya.<br>"Perkenalkan, aku Kurosaki Karin, dan ingin menantang yang terkuat disini."  
>"Heh? Beraninya kamu menantang putri Momo? Menghadapi aku saja belum tentu kamu bisa hahaha."<br>"Cih, jadi itu ya." Bruk! Suara Pria berbadan besar yang menantangnya tadi jatuh setelah seutai kalimat Karin.  
>"Hoo, wow selamat Karin-chan, perkenalkan namaku Momo Hinamori, aku salut dengan keberanianmu, nah mari kita mulai."<p>

Momo memulai jurus judonya tapi Karin menghalaunya dengan tangannya."Waw." Momo yang tengah tersengal-sengal.

Tiiikk.. Tik... Zrash! 'Eh? Hujan ya?' Batin Karin.  
>"Hei, Karin-chan mari dihentikan dulu, ."<br>"Ah, makasih." Karin mengingat wajah Yuzu sehingga dia merasakan kehangatan.  
>Karin POV<br>'Hm, jadi disini ya kamar gantinya, gede apa ini untuk umum ya? hm, dingin lebih baik aku mandi.'  
>"HuAaa!SEGAR BANGET!"<br>"Hei, berisik tahu!" Srek pintu kamar mandi karin terbuka.  
>"AAA!" Karin secepat mungkin menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam 'bath tub' sehingga busa-busa menutupinya.<br>"MAAF! Saya kira anda pria! Maaf banget!" Hitsugaya langsung menutup pintunya. Yah, pintu itu tidak terkunci hanya saja sebelum masuk ke ruangan sebelum kamar mandi terdapat pintu untuk menguncinya.

' :'(нΰά˚°º :'(нΰά˚°º :'(нΰά˚°º ! Kok bisa ada dia sih? Akukan udah mengunci pintu ruang ganti tadi? Haah lebih baik aku percepat mandinya.' "Hah, selesai juga." Pintu kamarmandinya dibuka dan Hitsugaya yang rambutnya basah dan menutupi wajahnya itu terlihat menyeramkan bagi Karin."Hiii hantu mesum!"  
>"Hei, enak saja memanggilku hantu,mesum pula."<br>"Nyata, dan bagaimana bisa kamu masuk ke ruangan ini (ruangan ganti baju) kan pintunya udah kukunci."  
>"Tunggu dulu, kamu siapa?"<br>'Ah iya akukan penantang disini dan mungkinkah dia penjaga rumah?'  
>"Aku pemilik bangunan dan lembaga ini,"<br>'EHHH?'  
>"Apa?" Hitsugaya terlihat heran.<br>"A-"  
>"Ah, Shiro-chan ini dia penantang yang tadi aku bicarakan Shiro-chan Karin, Karin Hitsugaya," Momo<br>"He? Nyalimu lumayan tapi apa sebanding denganku heh?"  
>"Wueh, sombong sekali hantu mesum-sama."<br>"AAAAA!" Momo kalut  
>"Apaan sih?" Karin hanya terdiam.<br>"Shiro-chan! Kamu tidak boleh mengambil mangsaku! Tidak sampai aku setelah menyelesaikan pertandinganku."  
>"Hn, lihat saja nanti." Hitsugaya meninggalkan mereka berdua.<br>"Nah, ayo minum teh."  
>"Em, anu, kenapa kamu baik sekali padaku? Padahal aku ini menantangmu loh."<br>"Oh, haha. Itukan waktu dilapangan dan sekarang di luar lapangan, lagipula aku senang sekali jika ada wanita disini, ukh imut!" Momo mencubit pipi Karin.  
>"A-aaauw.."<br>"Hehe, maaf ya." Mereka berjalan menuju ruang penghangat.  
>"Hmm, teh oolong."<br>"Hehe, Karin-chan pintar juga."  
>"E-eum, bisakah anda menghilangkan sebutan 'chan' itu?"<br>"Jahat! Namakukan momo,ayo panggil Momo-neesan"  
>"Tapi akukan bukan adekmu..?"<br>"Hei, Hinamori kau membuatnya bingung." Toushiro yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu berkomentar.  
>"Huuu, oke deh. Tapi kalau aku menang Karin harus memanggilku seperti itu ya!"<br>"Iya-iya" pandangan Karin menuju ke jendela 'Loh, padahal tadi hujan kok malah panas terik ya?' Karin mengingat jelas bahwa tadi itu hujan.  
>"Sepertinya hujan tengah reda."<br>"Iya, Momo Hinamori mari lanjutkan pertarung-an?"  
>"Aku tidak suka menghentikan pertarungan, tapi lanjutkan saja besok saat ini hinamori tertidur." Hitsugaya menggendong Momo ke tempat tidurnya.<br>"Ah, ya." Karin menuju pintu keluar, duduk diantara teriknya matahari.  
>"Hm, padahal aku ingin segera mengalahkan orang terkuat disini, kenapa malah berlama-lama? Ah, aku rindu Ichi-nii, Yuzu, dan Ayah." Karena udara yang sejuk, Karin tertidur. "Huachi!"<br>"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara orang ber-sin." Hitsugaya berada di pintu keluar setelah meletakkan momo. "Hei, bangun." Dari posisi tidurnya, Karin bangkit 'Bruk!' Ia terpeleset oleh sisa air hujan tadi.  
>'Sakit!' Rintih Karin yang segera berdiri dari jatuhnya, menghadapkan wajahnya ke lawan bicaranya.<br>"Ikut aku."  
>"Tunggu,kemana?"<br>"Sikutmu, dagingnya terlihat."  
>"A!-ah." 'Fuh hampir saja aku berteriak' Hitsugaya menunjukkan jalannya."Ah, Toushiro-san kau tak perlu memberiku obat, aku sudah membawanya sendiri."<br>"oh, oke." Karin kembali ke tempat pintu keluar itu dan mengeluarkan perban dan obat merah.  
>"Ukh!" Tangan Kurosaki terasa sakit dan obat merah yang dipegangnya jatuh. Segera ia pergi menelusuri jatuhnya obat merah itu.<br>"Hei, sini bi... Eh? Mana orangnya? Kok hanya tasnya? Lebih baik tas ini kubawa masuk."  
>"Nah, ini dia obatnya."<br>"Nah, ini dia orangnya! Benarkan kamu yang mengalahkan Takeshi."  
>"Apa yang kamu maksud itu pria berbadan besar?"<br>"Hahaha, ia benar, hei! Tanganmu terluka! Ayo aku obati."  
>"Tidak perlu."<br>"Soi fon,kamu lama sekali, lagipula dengan siapa kamu ngobrol?"  
>"Ah, Takeshi ini diakan orangnya?"<br>"Heeh, jangan salah ya, aku begini itu karena belum siap aja."Takeshi komplain  
>"Wueh.. Emangnya bisa kalau bertarung itu pake siap-siapan?"<br>"Haha, perkenalkan namaku Soi fon, kamu?"  
>"Soi fon-san, saya Karin Kurosaki."<br>"huh, aku pergi sajalah." Takeshi mendengus kesal.  
>"Saya permisi." Karin kembali ketempat tasnya berada.<br>"Iya."

Ketika Karin sampai ke pintu keluar  
>"TAS! Kemana? Apa mungkin dibuang ya karena terlihat usang? Lebih baik cari air." Karin menemukan sungai. "Nah, luka sudah dibereskan, toh akan cepat sembuh. Selanjutnya, aku mesti menelusuri jalan kembali."<br>'Zrash!' Hujan turun tiba-tiba. Karin mempercepat jalannya dan yang didapatinya itu tergelincir.  
>"KYA!" 'Jangan panik.' Karin berusaha mendaki jalan yang licin itu.<br>"Hei, kamu yang disana! Ulurkan tanganmu."Mendengar suara itu, Karin segera mengulurkan tangannya.

* * *

><p>Bersambung,hehe ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

YOSH! chapter 2 datang! mari baca :)

oh ya tinggalkan saran atau kritik atau kue juga boleh :p hehhehhe

* * *

><p>"Haaah...haaah haaah haaaah, terima kasih banyak telah menolongku." Karin tersengal-sengal.<br>"Hai, apa kamu masih ingat aku?"  
>"Wayo! Renji-kun rupanya! Hahaha! Makasih Renji-kun."<br>"Ya, sama-sama. Hei aku cukup kaget loh ketika mendengar kamu menyebutkan namamu."  
>"Hooo? Segitunya kah?"<br>"Tidak juga, hanya saja kamu berani. Eh gimana dengan Ichigo?"  
>"sedang menjalani masa kritis dan kebebasan dari takdirnya."<br>"Lho? Memangnya zaman sekarang masih perlu takdir ya?"  
>"Menurutmu?"<br>"Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan sikutmu?"  
>"Oh, tenang saja. Aku sudah mengobat..."Karin menoleh kearah lukanya yang tadi.<br>"SINIKAN LENGANMU!" Karin hanya merinding dan memberi lengannya yang dilumuti darah.  
>"Tch,"<br>"Apa?"  
>"Sudah malam, bagaimana aku kembali mencari tasku?"<br>"Oh, tenang saja. Di rumahku banyak tas kok."  
>"Oh, tapi di rumahmu ada barang berharga milikku?"<br>"Tentu tidak"  
>"Nah, itu dia yang aku pikirkan."<br>"Oh, itu masalahmu."  
>"Ya."<br>"Bagaimana kalau besok saja?"  
>"Semoga." 'Semoga tidak dibuang, aku berjanji akan menggantinya dengan yang bagus.'<br>"Hei, kamu mau nginap dimana?"  
>"Tidak memikirkan, yang penting dimana aku bisa tidur, ya disitulah aku bermalam." si Kurosaki menjawab tegas.<br>"Oh, bagaimana kalau ke penginapanku saja?"  
>"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih." 'Ada yang ganjal. Tapi apa?'<br>"Karin, kalau lurus terus bisa menabrak tembok lho."  
>"Wha!... Hampir..." Karin mendapati sebuah ruangan untuk ukuran pria dewasa.<br>Dilain sisi  
>"Shiro-chan, dimana Karin?" Hinamori yang terbangun dari 'kendi' nyaman miliknya.<br>"Pergi."  
>"Kemana?"<br>"Aku bukan emaknya."  
>"Ukh! E! Itu tas Karin,kan?"<br>"Ya."  
>"Mana orangnya?" Hitsugaya bangkit dan segera menuju pintu keluar.<br>"Kurosaki ada di luar rumah."  
>"WHA! Aku menyusul."<br>"Hinamori-san tinggal, saya yang pergi." "Tidak bisa." Hitsugaya menunduk sebentar untuk mencari ide  
>"Momo-chan, Shiro-chan pergi sebentar saja." Wajah hinamori menjadi lembut sangat.<br>"Oh, oke. Hati-hati ya Shiro-chan."  
>"Ya." Toushiro keluar dari rumah, untuk mencari Kurosaki, sedangkan Hinamori.<br>"Aaaah, Shiro-chan makin hari imut, fuwa, tumben banget dia nunjukin dengan sengaja wajah imutnya. Sayangnya... Aku tidak sempat memotretnya."  
>Tempat Renji<br>"Ji ji, aku pinjam bantalmu ya?"  
>"... Karin, kamu ngomong sama siapa?"<br>"Dengan hantu. Nih hantunya, kamu lihat gak? Ini nah hantunya yang pakai sarung dan didalamnya berisi kapas khusus bantal."  
>"Oh! Silahkan saja, buat apa?"<br>"Bantal kaki."  
>"Heeeeeh! Tuh kasur apa tidak cukup, huh? Aku tidur pakai apa, Kurosaki?" Renji memakai raut muka jengkel.<br>"Ho, tidak perlu jengkel. Logikanya kamu masih tidur didalam ruangan."  
>"He-eh, dan kamu sangat mirip dengan Ichigo, wueh mestinya aku yang ngomong itu."<br>"Wueh! Sudah tahu, pergilah keluar mencari kumbang."  
>"Hoh, memangnya buat apa?"<br>"Menyumpel mulutmu."  
>"Tch,"<br>"... Selamat tidur." Karin meletakkan dirinya.  
>"Mbeh, ya sudahlah. Toh kalau kamu sakit karena aku, bisa-bisa terjadi perang dunia ke III dengan Ichigo." Dua jam berlalu setelah itu, sampai...<br>'Zreeek!' "Renji abarai, hentikan suara berisikmu."  
>"Byakuya-sama, maafkan saya."<br>"Hem. Sebagai gantinya kamu harus berenang."  
>'Tidur sebentar deh mumpung si berisik tidak ada'."!"<br>"AH!" Karin berteriak karena kaki Byakuya menginjak tubuh Karin.  
>"Maaf!" Byakuya segera membuka selimut yang menyelimuti Karin.<br>"Kok berhenti? Lanjutin aja injeknya, enak banget. Lanjutin dong."  
>"Tidak bisa, saya butuh kasur itu,"<br>"Ho, kalau mau pijitin Saya dulu."  
>"Baiklah, itu kesepakatan."<br>"Oke." Byakuya memulai gerakan kakinya.  
>"Ah... Belajar dari mana sih? Kok bisa enak gini?"<br>"Hoam.. Dari Kakekku."  
>"Oh... hoam.." Setelah beberapa jam. "Sip, makasih. Nah kasurnya."<br>"Grr.. Diperjanjiankan nggak ada acara pijit sambil tidur!"  
>"Ah! Badanku enak banget! Nah Renji-san, ada tukang pi... Renji?" Karin mengelilingi tempat renji hingga ke halaman."Oh, iya-ya. Maaf kucuekin." Karin pergi.<br>"ASTAGA NAGABONAR! Karin, ada apa denganmu? Terlihat berantakan, sangat!"  
>"Hoho, Takeshi-san, sedang apa?" Mereka pun ngobrol ditengah hutan yang menghubungkan tempat Toushiro dengan tempat Renji,Soi fon, Takeshi dan yang lainnya.<br>"Cari makan."  
>"Oh,"<br>"Hei! Aku dapat! Aku dapat!"  
>"A-apa? Kebakaran?" Karin yang tertidur itu bangun.<br>"Hei! Jangan tarik aku pakai pengail itu.". Gaduh pria itu.  
>"MA! Mata' mu, wong aku cuma memancing. Hooh malah dapat yang ƍäª berguna, pergi sana hush-hush."<br>"Renji-kun ngapain jadi ikan?"  
>"Aku enggak jadi ikan, lagipula lebih baik kamu kembali bisa sakit nanti."<br>"Hoam, ya ya."  
>Tempat Toushiro berada<p>

Angin malam ini, menyejukkan orang-orang hingga  
>'Buak!'<br>'Apa itu Karin?' Batin Toushiro. "Karin kurosaki, apa itu anda?"  
>"Ah, Hitsugaya-sama, ini saya Soi fon."<br>"Oh. Saya permisi."  
>"Tunggu, tadi sore saya bertemu Karin Kurosaki didekat sungai."<br>"Terima kasih informasinya, Soi fon-sama."  
>"Dingin."Karin mengosok-gosok tubuhnya. Buak!<br>'Siapa kali ini? Karin atau Soi-fon?' Batin Toushiro."Karin?"  
>"Ya."<br>"Segera kembali, Momo Hinamori mencarimu."  
>"Ide bagus!"<br>"Kamu dari mana saja, Kurosaki?"  
>"Hm.. Ng?"<br>"Kamu seharian tadi dari mana saja?"  
>"Ng... ... ..."Karin terus berjalan hingga.<br>Bulan purnama muncul.  
>"Grr..."<br>"Apa?"  
>"Grr-Toushiro! LARI! SEGER-Grr." Toushiro menarik tangan Karin. Tapi Karin malah menarik dirinya kembali.<br>"Hm, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sudah lama aku menantimu. Darah yang nikmat."  
>"Karin?"<br>"Hm, bukan. Tapi Aizen?"  
>"Kau! Keluar dari dia!"<br>"Kau berbohong dan aku tahu sebenarnya kamulah yang terkuat atau yang menjadi pemimpin sesungguhnya'kan? Huh?" Mata Toushiro membesar.  
>"Siapa kamu sebenarnya."<br>"Aizen, orang yang terkunci ditubuh ini."  
>"Kamu apa?"<br>"Weleh, banyak banget pertanyaannya."  
>"Jawab!"<br>"Haha, santai TUAN Hitsugaya." Toushiro duduk dan menopang Karin."Kurosaki. Kamu pasti kenal'kan? Sebenarnya gadis ini bertekat untuk mengalahkanmu. Dia sudah tahu, tapi mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya. Dan jangan pernah memandang rendah Karin Kurosaki." Aizen melipat tangannya.  
>"Hei, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kamu."<br>"Bulan purnama habis."  
>"Kau!" Toushiro menatap tajam Aizen<br>"Apa?"  
>"Enggak." Hitsugaya melepas Karin.<br>"Hm.. UA!UA!UA!"  
>"Apa? Aizen lagi?"Toushiro memrhatikan Karin. "Kuso! Aku lupa tentang kutukan itu! Maaf Karin!"<br>"Hoh? Kutukan apa?"  
>"Kutukan tengah malam, itu diciptakan pertama kali tahun 2011 tgl 13 Juli."<br>"Oh, lebih baik segera pulang atau aku kena untuk kedua kalinya."  
>"Baik. Tapi kamu tahu darimana tentang kutukan itu?"<br>"Diberitahu teman."  
>"Memangnya apa?"<br>"Kutukan yang diberikan kegadis yang sedang bersama pria selama 1 jam."  
>"O-ok."<p>

* * *

><p>Bersambung! Ja mata :p<p>

saran=review=kritik#kue


End file.
